


Back to The Bunker

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are without a tent when acid fog hits. They end up running to the bunker that is filled with memories of Finn. Clarke is not in a great mood and Bellamy tries to help her be happier and make her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to The Bunker

Clarke and Bellamy stopped dead in their tracks. The sound of Octavia’s fog horn resonated through the forest. The duo shared a panicked glance, the acid fog was coming. 

Ever since Raven had hacked into Mt. Weather’s radio frequency she was privy to when the fog was released and was invariably able to warn everybody, including the Grounders, of the fog. Raven and Wick kept a rotational watch over the radio to make sure they never missed a scrap of information. 

Immediately Clarke shed the pack off of her back and began swiftly rifling through it. She pulled out the fabric for the tent and flung it into Bellamy’s arms. He clumsily caught the bulky object, having to take a step back to secure his upright position. Bellamy went into autopilot mode, unraveling the fabric just like he had practiced a million times before. Just then Clarke stopped shuffling through the pack.  


“Bellamy…” she uttered uneasily. She was still staring at the pack, her hands hovering above it. Bellamy stopped what he was doing.  


“Please tell me the rest of the stuff is in there,” Bellamy practically begged.  


“The poles are missing. We need to run, now. Ditch the tent.” Clarke bolted to her feet and slung the pack over her shoulder.  


“This is why they should have the guard stuff the packs rather than damn volunteers,” Bellamy grunted as he took off after Clarke. She sped off to the North, deeper into the forest.  


“Do you mind telling me where you’re taking us?” Bellamy shouted up to her. He didn’t understand why they weren’t heading in the direction of Camp Jaha.  


“I know a place.” Clarke stated simply. There was a little something in her voice that Bellamy couldn’t put his finger on. He could tell something wasn’t quite right.  


Suddenly Clarke stopped and dropped down to her knees. She started unscrewing something on the ground. Clarke lifted the lid off of the bunker door.  
Bellamy realized what it was that had caused the sadness in Clarke’s voice. This was where Finn had murdered that Grounder. She and Finn had taken cover in here during the last acid fog attack. Clarke had been so distraught when they returned back to camp that Bellamy had a few words with Finn and demanded that he accompany Bellamy to clear the body out. Finn had caused their fearless leader too much unnecessary stress as of late and Bellamy could not allow her ability to be hindered by Finn’s recklessness.  


Clarke and Bellamy dropped down into the bunker and Clarke sealed the lid closed. Bellamy took a second to catch his breath, standing with his hands on his knees. He looked over at Clarke who was standing over by the shelves, flashlight in hand. She pressed the button and lit up the shelves. The candles were sitting on the very top, almost out of her reach. She stuck the flashlight in her mouth and stood of the balls of her feet to reach.  


Bellamy strode up behind her. He placed his hand on Clarke’s shoulder and gently spun her so she was facing him. Hand still resting on her shoulder, he grabbed the thin flashlight out of her mouth using two fingers. “Let me get that for you, princess.” Bellamy insisted. His smirk was more intimidating than a pack of Grounders but Clarke held her gaze.  


Bellamy handed Clarke the candles as he grabbed them off the shelf. Once they had enough they scattered them around the bunker.  


Bellamy settled himself onto the couch, throwing one arm over the back and one foot on the table, “Well now what? We’ve got approximately 3 hours to kill until we can check to see if it is safe outside,” the adults had put a 3 hour minimum on taking shelter during acid fog.  


“We wait,” Clarke stated somberly.  


“Hey, Clarke, I know you don’t want to be here right now but don’t let it get to you.” Clarke kicked the ground and didn’t make eye contact with Bellamy. She stayed silent.  


Bellamy sat up a little straighter and set both of his feet on the ground. He patted the cushion next to him, “Hey, come ‘ere.”  


She sat down and tucked one leg under herself. Her back was hunched and her elbows on her knees.  


Bellamy angled his body towards her and sighed. “Do you want to talk about it?”  


“I don’t know. I mean we are locked in the place where Finn murdered someone and wh-“ Clarke stopped abruptly.  


“What?”  


“Oh it’s nothing.” Clarke mumbled.  


Bellamy placed his hand on Clarke’s knee and shook it, “Oh come on, Clarke, you can’t just leave me hanging!” He attempted joking around to try and cheer her up.  


“I don’t think you want to know Bellamy.” Her smile was weak, but it was there.  


“Ohhh come on ,why not?” Bellamy fake whined, which caused Clarke to cringe a little.  


“Just trust me Bellamy you don’t want to know.” Clarke was pleading with him now.  


Bellamy’s lips parted ever so slightly and a smirk crept across his face, “You guys totally did it in here didn’t you?”  


Clarke’s face went red with guilt. She fumbled over her words trying to defuse his reaction, which only made it worse.  


Bellamy stood up melodramatically, “Did you do it on the couch? Clarke tell me right now if I was just sitting where you and Finn did the deed.” His exaggerated tone and mock disgust made Clarke let out a soft laugh.  


“See? You don’t have to be so sad.” Bellamy sat back down next to her. Clarke smiled faintly up at Bellamy. He smiled back for a moment then slung his feet back onto the table. They were both silent for a few seconds. Bellamy sighed and gazed towards the other end of the room. Suddenly he turned his head back to Clarke.  


“Really though, I’m going to need to know if you did it on the couch because if so I am moving to the bed.” Clarke playfully shoved Bellamy with her shoulder.  


“Stop embarrassing me!” She said through a light chuckle. “I was just starting to feel better.”  


“Fine, Fine, Fine I’ll be nicer.” Bellamy put his arm around Clarke and gave her a quick squeeze. She thought he would let go but his arm lingered around her shoulders. Clarke glanced up at Bellamy’s face, he looked down at her and smiled. She ducked her eyes down for a moment before looking back to him and smiling.  


She turned to face forward again and sunk into the couch. Clarke mimicked Bellamy’s position and put her feet on the table and leaned into his body.  


Without looking at him she whispered, “Thank you, Bellamy.”  


He leaned his head down sideways to rest it on top of her head, “No problem, Princess.”


End file.
